The Hill
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have a fight and Rose goes up the hill in Greece, and under the olive tree. Angst/Depression. Song-fic. Rose's thoughts on how the Doctor takes her for granted.


**This is a song called "The Hill" from the movie ONCE by Marketa Iglova. This is a song from Rose's POV, who is fed up with the Doctor's constant mood swings and his hidden love and how he takes her for granted. Slightly influenced by the story "Emergency Program Ten" by zotlot, one of my favorite authors to read. Enjoy, and review!!! PS—The italics that are bolded are the lyrics, regular italics are flashbacks. **

Rose watched the Doctor stomp out of the TARDIS console room, and found herself losing her breath. What did she do? If only asking about Sarah Jane made him so, _angry_, then what would asking about his home planet and the Time Lords bring?

Rose flipped her blonde hair and slipped on her boots, and tied her hair behind her head in a ponytail. She shifted on her blue sweater, and hurried outside.

She and the Doctor had landed in 1988, in the small city Corinth in Greece, and she was breathing in the smell of wine grapes and olives. She walked around town, seeing her breath in the air. It was cold, and her breath was dry with lack of moisture. As she trudged up the soft, frail grass—similar to Rose's heart.

As she walked, she remembered what had happened between her and the Doctor no more than a few minutes earlier.

"_If you really need me, then why am I sittin' around after you try to send me home?" Rose asked him, crossing her arms. _

"_Rose—trust me, you're a companion—you're someone to help me out when I'm stuck," the Doctor replied, crossly. _

"_Oi'! So is that what I am then? Just something to be used? Doctor, you don't even tell me you even _like _me anymore! Did your previous self like me better?" Rose accused, tears in her eyes. _

"_Rose, that's not what I meant! You don't understand! You don't get anything, Rose! You think you know me, but you don't! You killed all the people of _Irglova!" _the Doctor spat. _

"_Yeah, 'cos I thought that was wha' you wanted me to do!" Rose cried back. _

"_Not commit genocide! Rose, honestly, it's like, you don't understand anything! Like, everything I _ever _tell you doesn't even make it half way through your thick, blonde, head!" the Doctor finally shouted, and he stomped out of the room, leaving a poor Rose Tyler in tears. _

_**Walking up the hill tonight  
And you have closed your eyes  
I wish I didn't have to make  
All those mistakes and be wise  
Please try to be patient  
And know that I'm still learning  
I'm sorry that you have to see  
The strength inside me burning**_

Rose thought of everything she had ever done for the Doctor. He needed to get through _his _thick skull that she saved him more than once. She had saved his life, she had given him strength when he was down, listen to him cry himself to sleep over his home planet and lost race, and she had loved him unconditionally no matter what. Just recently, she had decided that she would love him no more than a friend. Then why whenever he cried it broke her heart, or whenever he smiled, her knees got weak?

_The Doctor had always saved me_, she thought as she sat beneath the olive tree. From monsters, from aliens, from possession, from diseases—but where was he when her heart was broken? Where was she when she was drowning in her ocean of tears?

_**Where are you my angel now  
Don't you see me crying?  
And I know that you can't do it all  
But you can't say I'm not trying**_

She loved how he babbled at ninety-miles per hour—but sometimes she didn't. Because when she tried to tell him about her dad, or when she needed her tears to be wiped away, he would keep on talking. She was always there for him, when he lost a tear with his uncontrollable emotions, but what about her?

_**I'm on my knees in front of him  
But he doesn't seem to see me  
But all his troubles on his mind  
He's looking right through me  
And I'm letting myself down  
Beside this fire in you  
And I wish that you could see  
That I have my troubles too**_

Rose began walking back to the TARDIS, hands in her pockets. She trudged down the hill, and into the TARDIS. She walked into her bedroom, taking off her jacket to hear a weeping. She analyzed her room, and saw the Doctor crying, curled up in her bed, asleep, and clutching a sketch he did of Gallifrey. The people stood tall in their traditional headdresses, but they had a sparkle of adventure in their eyes—just like the Doctor.

Rose, naturally picked up a hand towel and began wiping his head of sweat and tears. She stared at his beautiful face, just falling apart. Was his life this miserable? Did Rose do nothing to make him better? Or did she make it worse, reminding him of a family member or friend he had lost?

_**Looking at you sleeping  
I'm with the man I love  
I'm sitting here weeping**_

"Doctor?" she dared to whisper. She knew the Doctor had talked in his sleep—he never stopped.

_**While the hours pass so slow  
And I know that in the morning**_

"Ro--," the Doctor said the first two letters and Rose held her breath in, until he finished his word, "—mana." She kneeled beside him, and sighed deeply. Soon, she felt her black, mascaraed tears fall down her rosy red cheeks, and she sniffled it in.

_**I'll have to let you go**_

_**And you'll be just a man  
Once I used to know**_

Rose must've fallen asleep for some time, because when she opened her eyes, the Doctor was out of her bed. She got up, and tip-toed into the TARDIS console room, seeing the Doctor walk outside, putting his brown coat on.

_**And for these past few days  
Someone I don't recognize**_

After he had left, Rose snuck outside too, seeing if he had left Greece. He hadn't. She watched as he walked to up the grassy, green hill, and under the olive tree.

_**This isn't all my fault  
When will you realize**_

"Love you," she whispered as he sat down under the tree, rubbing his temples.

_**Looking at you leaving, I'm looking for a sign**_

Rose walked over to the Doctor and sat down besides him. "Doctor?" she asked. He looked over at her, and gave her a look, motioning for her to go on. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and asked, "Who was Romana?" The Doctor paused, opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He stood up, and walked back to the TARDIS.

Rose sat under the tree, staring at the glowing stars in the night, watching as the Doctor walked away. Suddenly, he turned around, and said, "Three words."

Rose quickly breathed in, her heart dancing when she understood the meaning of what he said. "I love you," she said for him.

As the Doctor walked to the TARDIS, once out of Rose's earshot, he answered Rose's question and whispered to himself, "I loved her."

**I hope you liked it! Really sad, but please read and review!!! :D –BB903**


End file.
